Ozbrina
Details Complete Name: Ozbrina Medusa Two Moons Age: 32 (?) Height: 6 ft. Weight: 80 lb. Body Type: Thin Face Type: Oval-shaped Complexion: Pale Eyes: Her eyes shine with a cold, icy blue Hair: Black Clothing Style: Dependant of the situation but she likes the scarlet colour over all Speaking Style: She speaks with a Gutterspeak accent General Demeanor: Silent and chilly Career: She's an excellent fighter and a sinister mistress of the dark arts Prejudices: She hates the whole Alliance Best Qualities: Charismatic, intelligent Worst Qualities: When she's fightning she become a blind fury, losing her control Weakness: Lack of compassion Hobbies: Blacksmithing, Jewelcrafting, Archaeology, Cooking, Fishing Talents: First Aid, Hammersmithing Appearance Her eyes glow with an evil light, and they seem to suck you in. Her decadent skin and her discovered bones are cold to the touch and her smile is endowed with a perverse charm. She speaks with a spectral voice, and her footsteps leave frozen imprints. Her movements are polished and she looks chilly and reserved. Background Ozbrina Medusa was born in Great Hamlet (now called Darkshire , in Duskwood ). She was the only daughter of Kiol and Sidua Secondmoon, two young and honest Human farmers. When Great Hamlet was destroyed by the invading Orcs , she and her parents left for a long journey heading north to the town of Brill in Tirisfal Glades . There, they met the powerful Agamand family and moved to their service at Agamand Mills . Her adolescence in Tirisfal Glades was relatively happy until the Scourge did not fell all over Lordaeron . Her family was shattered by the Plague of Undeath and the Agamand and her parents were killed. Ozbrina ran to Brill, but was rescued by some Knights of the Silver Hand came too late to help the Agamand family. A painful revenge desire took possession of the young woman and she decided to train hard to one day avenge her family: when the activity of the Scarlet Crusade spread out into Lordaeron, she promised that she might join it. And so it was: Ozbrina became a Scarlet Crusader and was a fanatical servant of the Scarlet Crusade for three years, until she found death in a fight against the Scourge, near Solliden Farmstead , and was reanimated as an Undead . But she remained under the Scourge's influence for a short time: in fact, she was freed from the Scourge's control by the Forsaken of Sylvanas Windrunner . When, shocked and confused, she awoke in Shadow Grave and found to be a Forsaken, one of the greatest enemies of her beloved Scarlet Crusade, a pure evil began to slowly make its way inside her. She became a ruthless soldier in the hands of Sylvanas Windrunner, to whom symbolically consecrated her sword, and massacred Scourge’s Undeads and Scarlet Crusaders without distinction. Unfortunately, during an ambush on the road between the Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest she was killed along with all her companions and her body was chosen to be revived by the Lich King to become one of his Death Knights servants. She was sent to the floating citadel called Acherus to fight with the Scourge against her former comrades of the Scarlet Crusade in Eastern Plaguelands , until she broke the Lich King’s shackles after the battle of Light's Hope Chapel . Now, driven by a desire to regain possession of what remains of her life, she roams looking for herself and her destiny. Quotes "As you wish, Your Majesty. My rotten heart is in your hands". Ozbrina takes leave from the Banhee Queen. "There is only one reason to fight: the victory". Ozbrina discusses the war. Category:Death Knights Category:Forsaken Category:Females Category:Horde Category:Horde Characters